Escape
by The-Icon-Girl
Summary: It's the same thing every single day, and Kyle just wants to escape. A little unintentional implied K-Squared, and a little intentional implied Style.
1. Escape

_**Random idea I had today. **_

_**Disclaimed, byatch! This shiz belongs to Matt and Trey!**_

* * *

**Escape**

6:00 AM: Kyle's hands reach for the alarm clock through the dark. The loud noises coming from it stop hen he finally finds the button.

7:00 AM: Kyle frowns at the milk in his cereal bowl, then gets up and throws it into the sink. He glances at the clock as he walks out the door.

8:00 AM: Kyle sits at his desk, scribbling onto a blank sheet of paper. He smiles when he sees Stan run in a minute late, like always.

9:00 AM: Kyle walks into his math class and sits down next to Kenny. He wonders how Kenny got into an advanced class. Kenny smiles at him, then winks.

10:00 AM: Kyle runs into the computer lab and grabs the best computer in the room. He smiles and sits down in front of it. He prepares to hack into Stan's computer again.

11:00 AM: Kyle sits down next to Kenny and rests his head on Kenny's shoulder. Kenny pats his head and smiles at the girls on the other side of the drama room. Kyle silently curses Kenny for getting him to take this class.

12:00 PM: Kyle shoves Stan into their lunch table and laughs. Stan lightly hits Kyle's arm and grins at him. They both sit down next to Kenny and Cartman.

1:00 PM: Kyle smiles at his English teacher and sits next to Cartman. Kyle sighs when Cartman calls him a jew.

2:00 PM: Kyle yawns as he walks next to Stan toward their desks in the back of the room. They ignore the History teacher beginning his lecture, and write notes to each other.

3:00 PM: Kyle and Stan race out of the classroom and towards the bus. They collapse next to each other in the back of the bus, and wait for Kenny and Cartman.

4:00 PM: Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Cartman get off of the bus and start walking home. Kenny gets home first, and waves goodbye. Cartman turns down a side-road and disappears. Stan gives Kyle a tight hug when they get to his house, and then goes in. Kyle smiles at the ground and walks home.

-

_It's the same thing everyday, _Kyle thinks as he lays down on his bed before he goes to sleep.

_I wish I could escape._

_

* * *

_

_**I don't know whether I want to continue this or not. If an overwhelming majority of people say I should, then I will. **_

_**See ya later! [the author exits stage left]  
**_


	2. Window

_Yay! I actually got this done! Be proud of me._

_DISCLAIMED! D:

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Window**

Kyle's hands shook as he thought about what Stan's reaction would be. He slowly folded clothes and put them in a bag along with most of his other belongings. The cell phone sitting on his desk rang and he jumped, then swore at the noise. He looked at the number and answered.

"Hey Kenny."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What are you packing a bag for?"

"Damn it Kenny, are you outside my window again?"

"Maybe." Kyle flipped the phone shut and threw it down onto his bed. He walked over to his window and looked between the blinds. Sure enough, Kenny's big blue eyes sparkled at him, and his blonde hair shone in the moonlight. Kyle sighed and opened the window. Kenny let out an exhale that sounded a lot like a 'thanks' as he scrambled into the room.

"So, what the hell are you packing for?"

"No particular reason."

"No seriously, why?"

"It's none of your business Kenny."

"Well then, who's business is it?"

"Mine!" Kyle said and turned away from Kenny's stare. He started folding clothes and putting them in his bag again, a little faster this time.

"Where are you going?"

"Like I said it's none of your damn business!"

"Woah, Kyle, chill out. It's not like I'm going to tell your mom."

"I'm not worried about my mother."

"What the fuck are you worried about then?"

"You. Following me. And Stan." Kyle sighed and turned back to Kenny. The blonde buy gave him a quizzical look. Kyle frowned and nodded.

"Okay. I understand. You want to tell him yourself. Just make sure I get the message. See you later." Kyle watched Kenny jump back out the window onto the tree, wave, and jump onto the sidewalk. Kyle watched him walk until he couldn't see the blonde anymore, then shut his window and flopped down onto his bed.

* * *

_I wrote this while listening to Virus Alert by Weird Al Yankovic. XD I don't know, so don't ask._

_An okay continuation? Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me! _

_'til next time, love you all!  
_


End file.
